


A Day at the Beach

by Foab30



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Kink Meme, Mass Effect Kink Meme, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 12:45:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4706528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foab30/pseuds/Foab30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I've wanted to write up some ME smut for some time, and since Tali is my favourite character, and Tali/MShep my favourite pairing, it goes without saying that I'd focus on them. Part of my motivation was the lack of explicit Tali/MShep stories that don't result in Tali sleeping around with others, willingly or not. I wanted to create some erotic fiction that works from the characterisations built in the games.</p><p>This story is inspired by one I saw on the Kink Meme. Unfortunately, the poster was anonymous so I can't credit them directly. But the initial portion, as well as the OC, belong to that individual. If you've read that particular tale, you'll know when it takes a turn into my own work. If not, well, it was a cheating story, so the  change in direction will still be apparent.</p><p>Anyway, this is my first smut story. So I hope you enjoy it. </p><p>Credit for some of the words goes to Calinstel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Dangers of Sunbathing

From the plateau where she had built her home, Tali’Shepard vas Rannoch surveyed the shoreline, shielding her eyes from the strong light of Tikkun and smiling at the sight of the spotless sand and crystal blue waters lapping against it. Red-orange rocks stood proud of the beach here and there, backed by dunes topped with amber grasses. It was truly a remarkable and beautiful sight, and only minutes from her front door. She had chosen the spot for her home well.

                In the three years since the war, Tali’s immune system – and those of the wider quarian population – had strengthened to the point that they could once again venture across the surface of their ancestral homeworld with their skin unburdened by layers of nanoweave and their faces free of metal and ALON prisons. Tali in particular had boosted hers through application of various serums as far back as her time on the Normandy. In those days, she could only dream of shedding her suit for more than a few hours. Now she was standing barefoot with the grass and sand between her toes. A gentle breeze licked at her exposed grey-purple skin and fluttered her wavy black hair. She could smell the sea, the grasses, and the soil. She could taste the unfiltered tang of salt in the air, and hear the crash of waves without audio receptors. It brought a smile to her face every time.

                Today was a particularly marvellous day, and with free time on her hands, Tali had decided to spend her afternoon visiting the beach and sunbathe before evening. John had introduced her to the activity, the concept of which – at the time – had seemed so strange to her. Why relax under the bombardment of ultraviolet radiation, when she could lie on a bed without risk? Despite her misgivings, she had come to enjoy it immensely. You could not savour the feel, sound and smell of nature from a bedroom, and with oil to shield her skin, it had become as regular an occurrence as she could manage. She only wished John could join her, but an inconveniently timed work conference had held him back at the house.

                With a deep inhalation, Tali shifted the towel under her arm and started down the winding steps to the sand, adjusting her top slightly. She had bought a new bikini in the market in town a few days ago, a human-imported fashion item, and this was her first chance to try it out. John was certainly pleased with the little white and purple number, and Tali had loved the simplicity of it. Triangles of cloth held her supple 32D breasts a little higher than their natural position, the top tied at the nape of her neck and around her back. The bottoms were triangular as well, hugging her behind so well it might have been painted on, and tying into loops on the side. It was so light and comfortable, and put a lot of skin on display. Perfect for tanning...and giving John a show later on.

                The beach was, as usual, almost empty; most people visited another around the headland, closer to the town. Aside from herself, the only other occupant was a turian man standing on the shoals and holding a pole of some sort. With the way he was stabbing at the water, she surmised it to be a spear. An unusual activity to say the least, but then she had once thought sunbathing was a peculiar leisure, so she paid him no further mind.

                Laying out her towel, Tali straightened the edges, brushed her hands of a few grains of sand, and settled on her back, arms by her sides and one leg bent at the knee. Sighing contentedly, she closed her eyes and basked in the warmth.

                Exactly how long she lay there undisturbed, Tali could not say. Not very long, that was for sure, before she noticed the dimmed sunlight through her eyelids and felt a slight coolness. When she opened her eyes, she found she was not alone. The turian man from the shoals was standing over her, tall and bony looking, with a thin waist and angular hips. He was wearing only a pair of swim shorts and a smirk. Tali was instantly suspicious of his sudden appearance and propped herself on her elbows, ready to react to any action this man took.

                ‘Why hello there. What’s a fine lady like yourself doing out here all alone?’

                Feeling no less wary at his tone, Tali narrowed her eyes. ‘Sunbathing, evidently. Can I ask what you want?’

                ‘Just being friendly,’ he defended, raising his hands in submission before extending one in that human gesture almost every race seemed to have assimilated. ‘Texan Vaerka.’

                Tali’s wariness did not ebb, but out of politeness, she shook his rough hand. ‘Tali’Shepard vas Rannoch.’

                Texan blinked, clearly surprised. ‘You’re Shepard’s wife?’ he asked after a short pause in thought.

                ‘I’m his bondmate,’ Tali clarified testily. ‘Is there something wrong with that?’

                ‘Not at all. Just surprised.’ Tali left him to his thoughts and leaned back on her towel in an attempt to end the conversation.

                ‘Is there a reason you’re still here?’ she asked, growing annoyed by his hovering.

                ‘Actually, there is. I was trying to fish with my rifle when I dropped it in the water. Manufacturer told me it was supposed to be waterproofed, but it just stopped working. I don’t mean to stereotype, but quarians are supposed to be good with tech. I was wondering if you could help me? I can pay you for your time.’

                Tali sat up again, pondering the request whilst voicing her opinion of his story. ‘You tried fishing with a rifle?’

                ‘Yeah. Good job I brought the spear, huh?’ he grinned. Tali smiled faintly, inwardly thinking how big an idiot this individual was. ‘So, can you help?’

                While bothered by the interruption, Tali figured that sorting whatever problem he had might be the quickest way of getting rid of him. The turian gave off an uncomfortable vibe that his friendly attitude couldn’t quite mask. ‘Fine. I don’t need any money, but I’ll take a look.’

                Texan smiled. ‘Great. I left it over here.’ He offered his hand again and Tali took it, letting him pull her to her feet. Quickly adjusting her top and bottoms, and giving him a quick glare when she noticed he was looking, she followed him over to one of the rock clusters on the beach.

                His rifle, an old M-92 Mantis, was resting on its cloth case. Tali took to her knees and picked it up for inspection. Not seeing any surface issues, she cracked open the housing and checked the internals, finding – to her disbelief – a piece of seaweed lodged inside. It seemed this turian was not only a bit dim but incompetent as well, to have not checked his weapon more thoroughly. Given how military service was mandatory for turians, this one must have flunked out during basic.

                ‘This is the problem,’ she announced, plucking the drab green bit of vegetation from its place between the ammunition block and the shaving edge. ‘The CPU identified an obstruction and locked out the trigger.’

                The turian looked mildly chastened when Tali displayed the simple problem and simpler fix. ‘Yeah, that’s kind of embarrassing.’ _There’s an understatement if there ever was one_ , Tali thought as he continued. ‘Good to know I won’t have to take it back to the salesman and kick his ass.’ He chuckled at his macho talk. Tali simply rolled her eyes, amazed he could find his own ass with a galaxy map.

                Tossing the bit of seaweed away, Tali closed up the rifle, checked that it powered up, and set it back down on the case. ‘Alright, that’s that,’ she began, dusting her palms of sand as she stood up. ‘If that’s all, I’ll be getting back to—KEELAH!’ Tali cried out and fell back against the sloped rock, only just managing to slap her hands back against it. Her face had turned a darker shade and felt ready to combust at the scene before her.

                It seemed that at some point between clearing the rifle and putting it back down, Texan had dropped his shorts, leaving Tali to stare wide eyed at what was now on display. Tali had always assumed that turians, given their inherently avian features, had a cloaca similar to salarians, so she was certainly surprised to see two plates in the junction between his legs parted around the base of a long and slender penis, tapered at the tip, vertically curved and tinged almost cobalt blue.

                Even in her shock, her analytical mind made a rough estimate of his length. At eleven inches, he was slightly longer than John was, but lacked his thickness. He had no visible testicles either, or anything resembling a foreskin – given that it seemed to recede behind those plates, that made sense. 

                As it bobbed a little and a bead of wetness formed on the tip, Tali finally overcame her embarrassment with anger. ‘What...what the hell do you think you are doing you perverted _bosh’tet_?’ she screamed.

                The turian merely smirked, unfazed by her fury. ‘What? You don’t like the look of this?’ he said, gripping the base of his shaft and giving it a shake as he leaned back, displaying a hint of flexibility in its rigidness and flicking that bead of precum into the sand with a trail behind it that snapped in the breeze. Tali’s eyes flickered back for a moment, again lost for words. Texan took her pause as an opportunity to step forward out of his pooled shorts, stroking himself. ‘Don’t you want to try this out? I bet you would love it. Rubbing you where your husband can’t reach.’

                He was almost flush against her now, and the tip of his cock was nudging her belly. Tali, gasped, feeling the wetness and hardness as it poked her. Texan stretched an arm out to the rock, hemming her in. ‘Come on, you can see how much it wants to be inside you. Why not let me fill you up? Give you the fuck of your life that limp dick Shepard can’t?’

                He reached up with his other hand and brushed her hair, and between that simple action and his insults of John, Tali’s mental paralysis broke. A turian had touched her in this way before, in an alleyway on the Citadel. That turian’s intentions were less than noble, and it seemed Texan Vaerka had the same train of thought.

                Tali derailed him in less than two seconds.

                Many dismissed quarians as physical threats because of their immune systems. While it was true that Tali had a slight build and lacked significant upper body strength, she – like any quarian female – could more than make up for it with her powerful legs, inherited from predatory ancestors blazing across the plains. Like an uncoiled spring, her leg swung upward with monumental force, her knee careening between Texan’s legs to smash directly into the base of his dick and jam its upper surface against the plate ridge above it.

                While his genitalia did not fit Tali’s avian image, the sound he made certainly did. With his eyes almost popping out of his skull, Texan released a mighty squawk and leapt off the ground, twisting in mid-air as his hands clamped around his wounded manhood. After bouncing his back off the rock, he tumbled down into the sand as a groaning, sobbing mess, giving Tali a less than pleasant view of his bony ass.

                Fired up with adrenaline, she spun around and gripped the rifle while Texan twisted and tried to get up. ‘You...you fucking bitch!’ he spat, doubling over and nearly foaming at the mouth. Judging by the few drops of blue fluid on his crotch, it appeared Tali had lacerated his shaft. Not seriously, but it had to hurt. Not that she had much sympathy for him after what he had just tried to do. He was lucky she wasn’t packing at the time, or he would have lost it permanently.

                Clearly, Texan had no idea how deep a quarian’s mating bond went. Trying to force himself upon her whilst offending her mate was the worst combination this scumbag could have chosen, and Tali made sure he knew that.

                ‘ _Det kazuat bosh’tet_!’ she roared. ‘Did you really think that I would cheat on my _palla_ for some no good _biea_ like you?’

                The turian tried to reply and stand at the same time, only to drop back to his knees again. ‘You nearly broke my fucking dick!’ he cried, eyes scrunched up in agony.

                ‘No less than what you deserve.’

                ‘You have no idea what you’re missing out on, you bitch! I would have fucked you inside out! You would be screaming for nothing but my cock up your ass and my cum in your throat!’

                Tali blinked, hardly able to believe his arrogant, misogynistic rhetoric. Viewing her as nothing more than a piece of meat _and_ trying to destroy her bond in the process made the old days of turians calling her a suit rat almost positive. To keep insulting her in his already vulnerable situation indicated that this particular turian’s dimness knew no bounds.

                Shaking with fury, Tali marched forward and swung the rifle, cracking Texan across the head with the buttstock and sending him sprawling. She then jammed the muzzle hard against his crotch and leaned over him, snarling and putting her sharp canines on display while he whimpered.

                ‘You think having a bit of length makes you incredible? You’re nothing on John and a nobody in general. And you know what?’ she said, glaring. ‘I’m going to go home and let him fuck me right now until I’m raw and full of his cum, because he earned that right. And while he’s doing that, you’ll be lying here in a puddle of your own drool with a broken dick!’

                Tali flipped the rifle around and held it at the ready. ‘If I ever see you again, I’ll cut it off and choke you with it!’ She then brought the Mantis down, smashing the stock against the bridge of his nose in a crackle of cartilage and a gush of blood. The blow knocked him cold, his thin tongue lolling out of his mouth and into the sand as his head flopped to the side.

                Shivering from the after effects of her adrenalin rush and panting hard, Tali stormed out of the rock cluster, disassembling the rifle into a trail of pieces before tossing the most vital internal components into the surf, along with Texan’s swim shorts. ‘Disgusting _bosh’tet_!’ she muttered, sweeping up her beach towel on her way to the hill steps and using it to wipe off the blotch of turian pre on her stomach.


	2. How Unexpected

John Shepard, retired Alliance Navy Commander, former Spectre and now currently working in an advisory position with the quarian marines, sighed as he closed down his terminal and leaned on his fist. He had been less than happy with the ill-timed conference call, keeping him in the house to deal with it instead of joining Tali on the beach. At least it was over, and quicker than expected. He could still head down and surprise her.

                Grinning at the thought, he went into the bedroom to shed his clothes for a pair of swim trunks. He was just tying the adjustable cord when he heard Tali coming back into the house, and by the frequency and impact of her footsteps, she was moving with purpose.

                ‘Tali?’ he called out, moving to the door just as she crested the staircase. She appeared less than happy, and his eyebrow quirked. ‘What’s wrong?’

                Tali didn’t reply with words. She just grabbed his wrist and hauled him back into the bedroom, John too confused to do anything but follow. At the foot of the bed, Tali swung him around, slapping her hands on his shoulders and furiously mashing her soft, pillowy lips against his. He was about to wrap his arms around her whilst trying to figure out the cause of her aggression, when she pulled away and shoved him onto his back.

                _Holy shit, what’s gotten into her?_

                Lost for words, he had no time to formulate a verbal response before Tali had crawled onto the mattress after him, poised above on her hands and knees as she dipped down to resume their heated lip locking. John still had no idea what had gotten into her, but he was not about to look a gift horse in the mouth. When Tali turned predator, he was more than happy to be her prey.

                Tali’s erratic movements had her kissing him from what seemed like many angles at once, planting her lips against his, against his cheeks and down onto his throat. Her body was gyrating wildly, her breasts jiggling in her tight top, nipples erect through the material. John’s hands found her waist and slid up and down the silky smooth curves to her behind, squeezing her cheeks and rousing a hungry growl from his mate’s throat.

                Slinging her hair around with a flick, Tali displayed her pearly teeth in a broad, ravenous smile as she giggled, loving the flushed, overwhelmed look on John’s face. With a bounce, she spread her knees, planting her panty-clad pussy against the stiff shaft doing its very best to tear open the front of his trunks. Now wedged in the cleft of her highly visible camel toe, Tali started to roll her hips, grinding up and down to shift his trunks and foreskin in unison.

                Maintaining the action, Tali sat up and added a rotational element, swaying her hips and flexing her toned belly in a mesmerising display. Her three-fingered hands slid across his pectorals and chest and she threw back her head, feeling a burst of pleasure every time his throbbing meat brushed her engorged clitoris, clearly visible at the peak of her swollen slit. Locking her eyes onto John’s, Tali bit her lip and gasped, extending her arms up above her head. John’s hands slid up over her flanks and ribs to stop on her breasts, wonderfully soft in his calloused grip. A breathy moan escaped her lips as he lightly tweaked her nipples and cupped her.

                Offering a mischievous smile, Tali brushed back her locks and reached for the string tied behind her neck, pulling it loose and letting the corded straps fall forward. With teasing slowness, Tali tugged on the triangular pieces, lifting each breast in turn, before finally flicking them forward with a flourish to unveil her luscious tits. Beneath her sopping pussy, John noticeably twitched at the sight, and Tali leaned forward with a breast in hand and presented it to his mouth. Like a nursing babe, John lifted his head and latched onto her nipple, licking and suckling and nipping at her teat with abandon. Holding his scalp, Tali let herself be enveloped in his muscular arms, shifting the pace of her grinding to long, slow movements.

                While he tended to her breast, Tali unwound the cord between her shoulder blades and tossed her top away, relaxing into his embrace. She was still furious and a little shaken by what had occurred on the beach, and in the small dip in pleasure afforded by her slower movements and John’s tender attentions, her mind had a chance to focus on it again, along with her words to the turian. The brief recollection was enough to stoke her aggression back to its previous height.

                Pulling her wobbling breast away from John’s lips, Tali kissed him forcibly. She planted a flurry of them on his his neck, collar, chest and stomach as she slid her body down toward the foot of the bed, her rock hard nipples dragging across his abdominals like two fingers. Nipping at his belly, Tali brushed her cleavage over John’s cock, restricted by his shorts into curving off to one side, and then worked her teeth around his waistband.

                With an eyebrow cocked and a gleam in her silvery eyes, Tali also took the band in her fingers and started to pull, removing the garment with unbearable slowness and revealing his thick shaft inch by inch until all nine and his weighty balls sprung into view. She slipped off the bed and tugged his trunks with her, sliding them down his thighs and over his knees to gather around his feet, which promptly stepped out of the nylon puddle. Her hands wrapped around his shins and glided upward, brushing along his thighs and coaxing them apart.

                With nothing to constrain it, John’s cock rose up a few inches above his belly, held aloft by strong muscles and phenomenal arousal. From her position, he looked immense. That turian may have been slightly longer – a memory she subtly shivered at in revulsion – but John had double the girth, and his bulging testicles were another thing she adored. As the source of his mighty loads, Tali borderline worshipped them, having developed a taste for his semen ever since her first blowjob. They were large back then, but ever since he had started taking a supplement derived from Krogan DNA that greatly boosted male potency for a prolonged amount of time, they had swollen to a more comfortable and permanent size to accommodate the heavier, more substantial contents they could now formulate.

                Tali leaned in to give each a loving peck, reaching up to wrap her hand around John’s cock and gently stroke it. After swirling her tongue around the fleshy orbs, inhaling the manly musk that drove her crazy, Tali opened her mouth and planted one between her lips, sucking hard and forcing him to groan. She then shifted to the other and lavished attention upon it, before pushing both of them up to lick at his perineum, wearing his balls like a pair of meaty sunglasses. She didn’t even mind the hint of sweat on her tongue so long as he kept making those pleasured sounds.

                Nuzzling his nuts with her cheek and lips, Tali angled herself up on her knees so that she now loomed over his crotch. Holding his dick straight, she shuffled closer and bent down, giving him a lick from root to head and finishing with a little whirl. John watched with rapt attention as she caught a bead of sticky, clear precum with the tip and stretched it out into a long strand, flicking her tongue up to savour it and draping the string over her chin.

                Keeping her lusty gaze fixed on his, Tali lowered her head and gave his meatus a drawn out lick, closing her lips and expressing her delight at the taste with a long, ‘Mmmmm.’ For his part, John was transfixed. He had considerable stamina, but Tali had a knack of making short work of it when she became so sexually feral. Therefore, while he watched and enjoyed, he was also concentrating very hard on a number of techniques to make him last. His devious quarian had other ideas, of course. Tali took it as a personal challenge to wear him down, and nothing worked better than displaying her lack of gag reflex and the effect of a very thick penis wedged inside her slender neck.

                Tali plunged onto him very slowly, squeezing the substantial head into her oesophagus and feeding the rest of his nine inches in after it without pause until her lips were flush with his abdomen. John almost growled at the barrage of sensations assaulting his manhood, from the rippling massage her swallowing inflicted, to the heat and wetness bathing him. The gurgling sounds she made only heightened his already painful arousal, swelling her throat a little more as he stiffened.

                Tali held her position for several seconds, flexing her lips a little to let the excess saliva in her mouth drip out around his root. She then withdrew all the way and pulled off him, several lines of spit and pre linking her lips to his meatus before snapping and dripping onto her breasts. Gathering up a glob, she spat it onto him and ran her hand up and down, squishing the frothing liquid beneath her palm.

                Shifting her knees, she flattened her palms against his stomach and caressed his abs, pushing him back into her throat. John brushed his fingers through Tali’s hair as she withdrew and took him back in, gathering pace. Her cheeks concave from the suction, Tali’s startling luminescent eyes never left John’s, her throat emitting muffled moans and soft gurgling sounds with every penetration. John groaned and gritted his teeth, feeling the pressure and pleasure starting its upward climb.

                ‘I’m so close, Tali.’

                His cock gleamed with moisture, and after a few more licks of his shaft and now soaking balls, Tali held him against her cheek and nuzzled it. ‘I want it, _saera,_ ’ she purred, slurping the wet mixture from his tip. ‘In my mouth,’ she slid down and back up. ‘On my face,’ she tilted her head and pushed him into the inside of her velvety cheek, lashing at him with her tongue before returning to sucking it. ‘Cum for me, John.’

                Gripping his thighs, Tali then started bouncing her face off his groin, slapping her chin loudly into his balls. With spit and precum flying in all directions and her hair flailing, Tali moaned and cooed into his dick, every sloppy plunge releasing an overwhelming GRLK! as her throat swelled and deflated around its girth.

                As his peak approached, John put a hand on the back of Tali’s head and pushed until he was balls deep, holding her for a few seconds at a time to let her throat do the work. The feeling in his belly was almost complete, and the increase in stiffness alerted Tali to his impending release as well.

                Dragging herself off with a loud gasp and a mouthful of spit, Tali pushed up on her knees and held his swelling, twitching length between her fabulous breasts. Wrapping her soft tits around him, Tali rocked back and forth, driving him up between them and catching his tip in her mouth with every up-thrust. John could feel his load starting to bubble in his nuts, and after a few more seconds of titfucking, he crossed the precipice in explosive style.

                ‘Uhhh! Shit!’ he roared, feeling his balls squeeze as his load started to build and rise, so much so that even without a contraction, it started to bead up on his slit. Tali pulled back and grabbed him, aiming him straight up toward her face and jerking him furiously. Urethra filled to overflowing, John kegeled hard, ejecting multiple, creamy wads high into the air in rapid succession, cock jumping heavily in Tali’s hand.

                Tali gasped in pleasure as long, thick and hot ropes danced in front of her before landing on her face. Two wads slathered her cheeks, the third racing up the side of her nose to splash against her brow and arc over the markings on her forehead, while the fourth and fifth crossed her lips and expectant tongue and the sixth went clean across her right eye, gumming it shut. As the load strung across her lips dripped down onto the glob already coating her tongue, Tali promptly withdrew to swallow, enjoying his salty sweet tang as weaker spurts glazed her throat and chest with runnier deposits.

                As the pressure ebbed and the flow reduced to dribbles, John fell back and shuddered, huffing for breath. Tali leaned in and clamped her lips around him again, giving one last hard suck to vacuum out the dregs. ‘Fuck, that was incredible,’ he mumbled, looking down his body again to see Tali close her mouth and swallow with an expression of bliss. His cock bounced from its post-release resting spot on his belly, already starting to harden again at the scene, while Tali settled back on her calves and tended to the aftermath. ‘My, my, John. You always make such a mess,’ she grinned, looking for all the world like a bukkake star.

                Running her hands across her chest and neck, Tali spread his cum around until her tits were gleaming, bringing one up to lick at the cum-covered nipple. The thick coating on her face had since started to run and drip, collecting into sticky stalactites on her chin that swung back and forth with her movements.

                Moaning with almost orgasmic bliss, Tali scooped every strand and drop of her bondmate’s load into her mouth, licking and sucking her fingers until they were webbed together with strings of spit. After palming several handfuls into her mouth, Tali would swallow heavily and audibly, making a show of it for her beloved. By the time she was finished, only thin trails and damp smears remained on her angelic features.

                Though looking a little dishevelled, Tali was beaming at him, gently rubbing her belly to display her enjoyment of the ‘meal’ he’d given her. Standing up, she took his hands and pulled him into sitting position, before taking a few steps back. While John watched her, cock revitalised by her display, Tali held the waist ties on her panties between forefigner and thumb, pulling each undone before teasing him with the material, holding it in place as she rocked it from side to side, never offering a clear glance at what lay beneath.

                Biting her lip and giggling, she turned on her heel. With her legs tight together at the knees, the slight outward bow of Tali’s thighs framed a thin window topped by her genitalia. Bending at the waist, Tali slid her underwear down to her ankles, briefly holding them as she looked back at him, hair dangling beneath her and smirking.

                John now had an unobstructed view of Tali’s engorged pussy and puckered star, the former drooling fluid down the insides of her legs in long rivulets. Stepping out of her sopping bottoms, Tali kicked them away and turned back around, dancing erotically for her bondmate by sliding her hands up and down her slick body, kneading her breasts, tweaking her nipples and giving her pussy a little, sloppy rub.

                Tali spun again, this time parting her legs and leaning her elbows on the dresser, glancing over her shoulder and wiggling her hips and sumptuous bottom. ‘Come and take me, _saera_. I want you to fill me up!’

                John was up off the bed in a flash, dropping to his knees behind his bondmate and pushing her buttcheeks apart. Tali gasped and then screamed as he buried his nose and mouth in her dripping snatch, inhaling her sweet scent and lapping at her copious fluids. Her head fell upon her forearms as he licked and kissed her further along the already well-trodden path to orgasm, reaching up between her legs to pinch her swollen clitoris.

                The effect was immediate and powerful, Tali dissolving into a quivering mass of jelly he quickly stood to support, flicking his hand across her clit to keep her going. As she thrashed and cried out beneath him, rising up onto her toes, Tali started to squirt, showering clear fluid all over the front of the dresser with an audible spattering noise.

                Chest heaving with breathlessness, Tali slumped forward, squashing her breasts against the dresser top and still twitching as John enveloped her waist. She was still ensconced in her hypersensitivity when John adjusted himself and pushed forward, parting her phenomenally tight canal inch by laborious inch.

                Tali squealed as her senses were overwhelmed, feeling her insides shifting to accommodate his girth and cling to his veiny surface. Wetness squeezed out of her as he pushed, tiny feelers situated all along her vagina tickling him in opposing directions, delivering the effect of weak vibration straight to his meat.

                John groaned loudly as his stomach finally pressed against Tali’s ass, squishing the soft fat. His balls kissed her parted labia, more liquid running out of her and around his testicles. Reaching up to palm her breast, John planted kisses along her shoulder and neck and caught her lips as she lifted her head. Smiling weakly, Tali licked at his chin. ‘Fuck me, baby,’ she breathed. ‘Hard.’

                Returning her grin, John shifted his hips and pulled almost all the way out, spilling more fluid onto the carpet. Tali cooed at the suction created as her walls collapsed in the wake of his cock’s retreat, and then screamed out in her native Khelish as John cannoned forward with a resounding slap. Before she could begin to contemplate the bliss, he had withdrawn and thrust again, and then again, and again, and again.

                Tali spread her legs further, adding to the constriction on his shaft and doing her best to work her muscles further. John unwrapped his arms to hold her by the waist, dragging his cock out until the ridge under the helmet caught on her and pulled her back with him, before ploughing forward as far as he could, nudging the opening to her cervix. Tali couldn’t have wished for a more perfect dick to be fucking her, long enough to be comfortable and thick enough to rub every nerve along her insides.

                He delivered long, smooth strokes, bottoming out with every thrust. Tali whimpered, enjoying the slow, sensuous nature of his penetration, but eager for something faster. She tried to encourage him verbally, but couldn’t formulate the words, each one dissolving into a moan or gasp. So she started to counter his thrusts by pushing back. Noticing her movements, John upped his pace with a quick burst, slamming into Tali hard enough to send her hair flailing. Tali braced and bit down hard on her lip, almost enough to break the skin.

                A half hour later and John’s pounding was intense, rocking her back and forth with shorter, faster thrusts. Tali’s breasts swung with every penetration and retraction, dancing on her chest. Her pussy squished and slopped, long drips of lubrication and pre dangling between her legs and occasionally snapping onto the floor. The dresser shook as John reached blistering speeds, feeling so much heat emanating from within his bondmate that his cock felt ready to ignite. Coupled with the constriction of her canal, the wetness, her pleading, moans and the constant slosh of bodily fluids, John knew he wouldn’t last much longer.

                Tali on the other hand had been in near constant orgasm ever since he had first entered her, sporadically hitting high peaks that sent another spurt shooting out of her at high pressure. She would be sore later on; she always was when she told John to be rough. But like her first time with him all those years ago, it was always worth it. Keelah _, if only that turian_ bosh’tet _could see this,_ she thought, fantasising about having said turian tied up while she and John fucked in front of him.

                She was snapped out of those thoughts by the feeling of John stiffening, and squeezed her pussy several times to accelerate his release. John grunted deeply as his balls tightened up, the familiar tingle spreading from his groin as this climax approached. Dropping his chest onto Tali’s back again, he jack hammered her.

                ‘Fuck! I’m gonna cum!’ he cried.

                ‘Inside! _Keelah!_ Cum inside me!’ she wailed breathlessly, reaching back to slap her hands onto his buttocks, pulling him into her. He already knew where she wanted it, but that extra emphasis always served as a boost.

                He somehow found even more speed, nailing her very hard and very deep. After a flurry of final thrusts, John hugged her tightly and jammed his hips forward as far as possible. Tali felt him go absolutely rock hard and swell inside her, squeezing her pussy subconsciously. John growled as he released, launching a salvo of heavy, creamy streams directly into her cervix and womb, setting off her natural response to clamp down and milk every drop she could. The searing heat and volume of his enormous ejaculation triggered her own explosive orgasm, enhancing her muscular massage.

                As his load started to overflow and run back into her vagina, John added a few leisurely thrusts, squishing some of their combined release out through the almost imperceptibly tight seal between pussy and cock to dribble down her legs.

                Soaked with sweat and devoid of breath, the pair simply rested. Even after his second huge release, John’s cock refused to deflate, still stretching out Tali’s insides and making her jump as every pulse twitched his length and nudged her sensitive flesh. Kissing her shoulder and neck, John stood straight, drawing Tali up with him. Still connected and supporting her with his arms and hips, he backed them up to the bed and sat upon it, briefly driving his dick back up into her before rolling them onto their sides and scooting them up toward the pillows.

                Tali was still panting as they spooned, looking back over her shoulder to capture his lips. ‘That was fantastic, _saera_.’

                ‘Without a doubt,’ he laughed back. ‘I’m still a little confused, though. You seemed so angry.’

                Tali thought back to the turian, and remembered she hadn’t quite fulfilled her statement yet.

                ‘It’s been a while since we’ve done it like this,’ she covered, not wanting to sully John’s mood. She was still mad with herself for letting the turian get to the point of actually touching her with his cock, even if was just on the belly. Tali may have let him live this time, but if she told John, that turian was as good as dead, and he didn’t have Spectre immunity anymore. ‘I just fancied it raw,’ she continued. ‘Speaking of which, my ass isn’t feeling that way. Maybe you could help with that?’

                ‘You’re sure?’ he said, quirking an eyebrow while his cock jumped a little inside her at the purr she used to emphasis here already arousing request. ‘You look pretty tired.

                ‘Mmm, please, _saera_. I want you to gape me and fill me up.’ She wiggled her hips a little for emphasis, squishing his settled load a little.

_Fucking hell,_ John thought, amazed he could get any stiffer. ‘Well, I’m game if you are.’

                Tali kissed him again. ‘Good.’ She then pushed into him, rolling John onto his back. With his cock still wedged inside her, Tali lifted her legs and rotated on his hips until she was facing him cowgirl style. She then planted her feet into the mattress and levered herself up, reaching beneath herself to grip his manhood and keep it upright as she slid off him. Like an uncorked bottle, a deluge of cum fell out after him, drizzling his cock, balls and groin like frosting.

                Still leaking, Tali angled him and slowly eased down until his spongy tip pressed against her flexing anus, adding just enough pressure to hold him there hands free. As John supported the underside of her thighs, Tali brought up the hand she’d used and gave a long across the back of it, picking up the dollop of jizz resting there.

                Then with a little more adjustment she leaned forward and planted her hands on his chest, moving to her knees before beginning the slow process of rotating her hips down to feed him inside. Unlubed, Tali was relying on patience and the hefty mixture of cum coating his cock to get him inside; Tali may have shapely hips, but her behind was excruciatingly tight. She also regularly cleaned herself out on the off chance they’d be doing this, so there was no risk of an unpleasant accident amid all the suction.

                Tali felt a little stab of pain as his head popped inside, stretching her sphincter out. Grinding her teeth, she took several deep breaths and focused on his hands running soothingly up and down her thighs. ‘You ok?’ he asked.

                She smiled down at him, thankful for his concern even if it was unnecessary. ‘I’m fine.’ She relaxed and wiggled herself from side a little in an effort to goad open her hole more easily, and was rewarded with an extra three inches being sucked inside. Groaning loudly and still fighting little bursts of pain, Tali continued to ease herself down, smearing jizz all over her widening rim.

                ‘Christ, you’re so tight!’

                Her almost guttural cries only grew as she pushed more of him inside, keeping her steady pace until her buttcheeks finally pressed against his groin. The pain was easing a little as she held still, letting herself adjust. John was tensing himself to resist the incredible feeling her ass inflicted and trying not to blow before they’d gotten started. The supplements he took had severely cut his refractory period, letting him nut far more often than he ordinarily could have.

                Finally, after a few minutes of simply touching each other, Tali started to move. Her actions were reserved at first, sliding up slowly until he almost popped free before mirroring the action on the downward leg. The more times she did it, the quicker she got, until she was bouncing up and down, head thrown back as John’s cock burrowed into her. It still hurt, but Tali was too horny to let that interrupt the pleasure she was also receiving.

                Twenty minutes of build up later and Tali was hammering John in and out of her ass and screaming to the ceiling. ‘Ugh! Yes! Yes! Yes! _Keelah_! Yes!’ she cried wildly, clutching his shoulders from their new lotus position. Her actions had John on the precipice again, and he started heaving both of them off the mattress in an attempt to bury himself as deep as possible. His balls were churning again, ready to send another gigantic load up his cock and into his bondmate.

                ‘Holy shit! TALI!’ he bellowed, clenching his teeth and feeling his whole body tense up, back arching.

                ‘Don’t pull out! Fill me up, John! JOHN!’

                With a final drop into John’s lap, Tali dissolved into orgasm, clenching her colon rapidly around his throbbing length and pitching him right over the edge. Howling out, he released a huge burst of cum deep into her body, searing hot ropes splashing off her insides before sloshing back to pile up around the head of his cock.

                Having experienced her most intense climax of the session, Tali collapsed forward as John tumbled back, exhausted and covered in sweat and dried cum, soft breasts squashing against his body, heavy breath dragging her and nipples up and down his chest. After his third potent load, John began to soften, deflating until he slipped out of Tali’s slightly gaping asshole with a trail of seed following, leaving the quarian to hiss as cool air wafted up her overheated rear passage.

                ‘You ok?’

                ‘Mmm-hmm,’ she answered, not quite hiding the brief grimace on her face. John knew Tali would withhold any discomfort she felt so as not to concern him.

                ‘Tali,’ he chided.

                Tali sighed and lay her head on his shoulder. ‘Just a little tender,’ she admitted.

                ‘Let me get you some Medi-Gel.’

                ‘Later,’ she said, stopping him from getting up. ‘It’s not that bad. Really, it’s not,’ she added, seeing his unconvinced look. With a sigh, he relented and lay back again.

                ‘If you say so. But I’ll be putting some on later. It’s not that I don’t appreciate your spontaneous offer of hard anal sex, but we really should be using proper lube. You are pretty tight back there, you know.’

                ‘Maybe you’re too big,’ she retorted, jabbing him in the side and nipping at his ear playfully.

                ‘All evidence for the lube argument,’ he replied, deadpan.

                ‘Fine,’ she breathed, sounding like a stubborn teenager. Lifting her head, Tali glanced toward the window. Tikkun was starting its descent to the horizon, the sky beginning the run through many shades of gold and orange. ‘Let’s go out onto the balcony.’

                Brushing her hair out of his face, John replied. ‘All right, but Medi-Gel first.’ Tali pouted, but didn’t object as John lifted her off him, curling herself up in the sheets as he went into the bathroom. He soon returned with an applicator and a towel, having cleaned himself off, and used the latter to wipe her down as well. He then gently squeezed a few drops of the aqua coloured gel onto her hole, still distended but returning to its original tightness. Tali cooed at the cooling sensation as John rubbed it in, pushing his fingertips inside her a little so the gel could get to work, reducing the inflammation inflicted by the furious pounding. He then bent forward to give her rump a quick peck, an action she found touching, no matter how illogical ‘kissing it better’ seemed to her.

                After pulling on a pair of loose sweat pants, John handed Tali one of her robes, a black satin kimono. Sliding it on, and giving him a full display at the same time, Tali tied the belt and took his offered hand with a grin, walking a little bowlegged as he opened the balcony door and gestured her through first, inhaling the warm, fresh air she had come to love.

                Resting her hands on the railing, Tali melted into John’s embrace as he stood behind her, chin on her shoulder, arms around her midriff. Sighing with contentment, she closed her eyes and smiled, unimaginably happy with her life.

                She was on the brink of dozing off when John interrupted her with a grunt. ‘What the hell?’

                ‘What’s wrong?’ she muttered, refusing to part her eyelids.

                ‘There’s...a buck naked turian hobbling off the beach down there.’

                ‘Eugh! I don’t want to see that,’ she grimaced. Tali felt a stab of anger at the reminder of that particular individual, before arousal at her earlier fantasy. With a sly smirk, she slid around in his arms. ‘But I know what I would like to see.’

                John could only chuckle at Tali’s boldness and insatiability, especially compared with that shy girl she used to be, returning her passionate kiss. By the time she had started kissing her way south, all thoughts of the unfortunate turian had long since left his mind... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there you have it. Hope you enjoyed reading it, and I hope I can whip up something else in the future :)


End file.
